1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of spin-stabilized projectiles, and methods of controlling the flight of such projectiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Efforts to provide guidance for spin-stabilized projectiles have focused on use of external aerodynamic control surfaces, such as canards, vanes, or lattice fins. There is room for improvement in guidance systems for spin-stabilized projectiles.